A Brother's Love
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: PreDMC3. Dante and Vergil are put in an orphanage after the death of their mother. Awaiting them are several obsticals, and it's up to Vergil to protect and comfort Dante through a dark time in their lives. Its a devilcest. Expierencing some diffculty.
1. The Begining Of Sorrow

A Brother's Love

A Devil May Cry Fanfic

Disclaimer: Alright once again with another story for Devil May Cry. I do not own Dante, Vergil, Sparda, Eva, or Lady. They all belong to Capcom. If I did own them however things would be a lot different. Also this is a yaoi story, thought I would try it Anyways please enjoy and review?

It had been only a few days since the death of their mother, Eva. Vergil had shut his emotions off and decided it to be better that way. Meanwhile, Dante was a horrible mental wreck. The eight year old looked like he had lost the entire reason to live. Vergil hated that look, it didn't suit his little brother at all. No that wasn't the Dante he knew, and loved. That Dante was always on a permanent sugar rush. At least that's the way things seemed he never once saw him settle down, or even behave. Although it seemed that the part of Dante that made him the way he was had dried up along with their mother's blood. Vergil looked at an old picture that sat in their father's study. It showed a happy family of four smiling, even he was ever so faintly. All that changed after the death of their father, Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight. After he was gone the family was never the same.

Vergil was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a large crash come from the living room. He rushed downstairs to see Dante staring blankly at the broken vase. Vergil felt even more upset upon seeing the blood dripping down from his twins hand. He had to snap Dante out of it, he had too, or else he wasn't sure how he would be able to protect him. Vergil quietly went to his side and took his brother's hand and sighed. Dante only turned to look at him with a blank expression.

"This has to be a dream Verge" Dante said quietly.

Vergil wished it was, "I'm sorry Dante but its not you and I both know that"

He cursed himself once he saw the tears well up in his mirror image's eyes, "It's not fair Verge..It's just not"

Vergil pulled Dante close and sighed softly, "Dante mother wouldn't want this...She would hate to see you hurt yourself and wonder around like this"

His only reply was another blank stare from him. That look made him want to slap Dante and tell him to get over it, but he knew he wouldn't have the heart to do it. He understood Dante was upset, hell he was as well. He just refused to show it, he had to stay strong for his little brother. They were all they had left, they had to look out for each other. Vergil's attention went back to Dante's cut hand and pulled him into the bathroom to tend to it. Granted it was healing, just not as fast as it should have been. He pulled his brothers hand under the warm water and tried to ignore the small whimpers of pain and protest. The cut was deep and if not taken care of there was a chance of infection. Dante looked at his hand with blank eyes, why had he done it? He knew how much that vase meant to mother, so why would he have broken it? His attention went back to the warm hands touching and gently caressing his hand. He watched Vergil carefully as he applied some sort of ointment on his cut and hissed when he felt the sting. Vergil had been doing everything around the house from making the few meals they ate to taking care of him.

His attention went back to his older brother when he was done and there was a band-aid on his hand. Vergil got up and kissed Dante's forehead and left to go get ready for the funeral they would be forced to attend. Vergil sighed and went to his room to get ready. He knew after he was dressed he would have to try to or force Dante to get dressed so they could leave. In a way he wished it was a dream as well, one that when he would wake up there would be his mother, and even this father. He shook his head, no it wasn't a dream. It was all real, and all to sudden for either him or his brother to accept. He looked at himself in the mirror, black was not a good color for him. It was to depressing even on a day where the depression just threatened to crush them. Quietly he made his way to his twins room only to be surprised to see Dante ready to go, but struggling with a tie. Dante looked up as if asking for help, and Vergil complied by helping him. He knew after this day they would be sent to an orphanage, and maybe get adopted.

The funeral dragged on slowly as everyone mourned the loss of such a wonderful woman. The only set of dry eyes was Vergil. Meanwhile, Dante was shedding so many tears it was almost inhuman. Vergil couldn't believe how he could shed so many tears to the point his coat was drenched, but he didn't mind. Dante needed any kind of comfort he could find, and he was thankful that he was turning to him. Later that day they were taken to a gray castle like building, soon they would find out what kind of hell they had been thrown into. They could only hope that their stay would be short, and that they would stay together through it all.

**Ok the end of the first chapter. Please please review and tell me what you think. This story will continue on for a few chapters, or however many I want to put into it. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Welcome To the Gates Of Hell

Chapter 2: Welcome To the Gates Of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Vergil or Dante. They belong to Capcom.

**Warning: This chapter contains a lime and boy on boy. **

Vergil felt Dante's grip tighten on his hand and looked over at his little brother. Fear was evident in the younger twins eyes. Vergil looked up at the gate and sighed reading it over. The place was called Devila Asylum and Orphanage. Vergil had to swallow his fears and gently led Dante into the intimidating structure. He was uneasy and was thankful that he had hidden Yamato and Rebellion in his and Dante's bags. It was rather difficult concealing both of the demon forged swords. He felt that eventually he would need to use them though.

Dante looked around lost and uneasy through the large entryway. He was thankful that Vergil was there with him, and knew he wouldn't leave him to suffer from the lonely insanity that threatened to consume him. Although he was afraid that in this place he would be seperated from his older brother. Though just a small smile from Vergil seemed to soothe and calm his fears. He was never this nervous and skittish before. The walls around him seemed cold and unforgiving, the only thing keeping him going was his dear brother. The older twin picked up on the younger one's insecurity and held him close just as an administrator walked by. Vergil asked her on where they could find the main office so they could be signed in. She just laughed and told them to go down the hall and find a room.

Vergil wasn't to impressed with the place already. The whole atmosphere was heavy with grief and despair. Something neither of the twins needed, their hearts were already full of those two things. Vergil looked down the hall leading Dante until he found a double room and pulled Dante to one of the beds and had him sit down. Dante looked up at Vergil almost helpless and scared. He was shaking as if he was freezing.

"Verge..I'm scared..what if they try to separate us?" Dante asked trembling.

Vergil leaned down and kissed his brother softly, "I won't let them Dante. I will never leave your side"

Dante whimpered and leaned against his brother's warm chest. He looked up at his brother's ice blue eyes and kissed him back softly. He pulled his older brother on top of him not wanting to look around the cold and unforgiving room. All he wanted to look at was his Vergil. That's right Vergil was his and his alone. Vergil felt that Dante was wanting something, but he knew not to push to far. He pushed Dante against the cool wall only to get a small whimper from the younger twin. He tasted so sweet and innocent, he couldn't keep himself from wanting a little more. Vergil started kissing down Dante's neck savoring the small whimpers and moans coming from his brother. He finally kissed his brother deeply, forcing his tongue into his brother's mouth. Dante fought against him fighting for dominance over the other. Vergil won easily and continued to play and tease Dante. He tasted so sweet, he couldn't pull himself away from him.

Dante whimpered as Vergil searched his frail body and moved his head aside allowing him better access. Vergil sucked as his neck leaving a trail of warm kisses down his trembling skin. He turned his attention back to fighting him for dominance and pulled away breathing heavy, and blushing. It felt so right for him to be doing that with him, who would of cared? Their mother wouldn't be to pleased, and who knew about their father. All that mattered to him was that Vergil was at his side. He leaned against his older brother breathing heavily and still faintly blushing. He was exhausted from their trip. Vergil played with his hair and hummed an old tune their mother would sing to them when they were little.

Both of the twins shared the same bed that night. Dante safe in his brother's arms and Vergil keeping his little brother's fears at bay. When he awoke the next morning he smiled and kissed Dante's cheek happy knowing they had survived their first night in a cold forsaken hell. He promised himself that no matter what happened he would stay by Dante's side and protect him. He had made that promise to his mother at the funeral. He would keep it even if it meant he would no longer be in the world of the living. A small whimper escaped the younger twins lips and he moved a little clinging onto their mother's amulet. Vergil stroked his hair and hummed softly causing the younger one to settle down. Once those eyes identical to his opened he knew a new day would begin.

"Morning Dante" Vergil smiled gently.

Dante yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Morning Vergil.."

Vergil took note of his brother's pale complexion, he was paler then normal, "Are you feeling alright Dante?"

Dante nodded, "I'm cold though.."

Vergil felt his forehead and sighed, he was running a fever. "Stay here and ill go find a doctor" He got up despite the protests from Dante.

"Don't go" he begged sounding like he was going to break again.

Vergil turned and kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back Dante"

He quickly fled down the hall and tried to locate anyone who could help, but there wasn't a soul in sight. He knew he had to get back to Dante before he did something to hurt himself. He finally found a nurse wondering around from the asylum checking on the rooms. He quickly explained that his brother had fallen ill, and that they had arrived yesterday. The nurse nodded in understanding and followed the half-devil to where his brother lay motionless. What had him more concerned was the cut that was along his brother's wrist. That wasn't there when he had left

"Oh dear...he's mentally unstable" The nurse said quietly.

"No Dante" Vergil sounded pained and held his brother close and defensively. There was no way he was going to let him go.

Dante burried his face into Vergil's chest crying, "I'm Sorry Verge" he didn't sound like himself. He looked up at the nurse pleading not to be taken away. 

The nurse sighed and looked around, "I'll let it slide this time..but next time I have to turn him in" She left the room leaving the brothers alone.

**Ok second chapter done and counted for. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3: Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. Therefore, it is intended for mature audiences. Reading or not reading this chapter will not affect the story. You have been warned.**

Vergil looked back down at Dante who was cuddled into his chest. He sighed and stroked the silver locks gently through his fingers. Relief washed over him as he saw the cut on his brother's wrist heal, there would be no evidence of what he had done. Dante looked terrified and was to afraid to look up at Vergil. Deep in his mind he felt that his brother would be furious for doing what he had done. The guilt was beginning to consume him, he needed to get his mind off of it.

"Vergil?" he asked quietly his voice even quieter then he thought.

Vergil looked down at his little brother, concern showing, "Yes Dante?"

Dante broke down the guilt was too much, "I'm sorry! I..I wasn't thinking. It hurts so much Vergil why can't I forget it? Why can't I just move on like you did!"

Vergil took notice of his brother's sudden outcry and held his shaking body close. He had to calm him down so he could talk to him, and he would listen. Knowing Dante though, that would almost be mission impossible. He had to try though for his own sanity along with his brothers. He pulled Dante close and forced him to look at him dead in the eye. It was pathetic to see the tears threatening to fall, but it was understandable. The older twin sighed and kissed his younger brother gently, yet with a great force that he wasn't even sure of. Dante's eyes widened at first by the force and gentleness of the kiss but found himself getting lost. He closed his eyes and almost fell limp in his brother's arms as if in a curse.

"Dante.." Vergil said quietly as he stroked his cheek.

Dante blushed deeply, "Vergil please...I..." he was cut off by another kiss this one more meaningful then the last.

"I'm going through the same pain as you Dante. Believe me I am" Vergil said softly. "That is why we need to comfort each other in times like these"

Dante was going to ask what his brother meant, but it didn't matter now. He knew that their forbidden feelings were catching up to them. He reached up and kissed Vergil as if begging for this so called "comfort". Vergil responded with a deep kiss and started pulling off clothes from himself and Dante. He couldn't help but feel bad since he knew his little brother was sick. Although Dante wanted it, and it was probably best to not try and upset the fragile boy more then what he was. He was careful in his movements and advances, as if not to disturb the balance between his and Dante's bodies. Dante had left himself go and was at Vergil's complete mercy. He just wanted to be with his brother, his lover, that was all that mattered to him. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized he was on his stomach and his brother was hovering over him fully exposed under the blanket that concealed them.

"This could hurt Dante" Vergil said quietly.

Dante was about to ask what Vergil meant but then felt an intense pain rip him in two, "Ah..V-Vergil" he whimpered in a rather pathetic.

Vergil kissed down his back, "I warned you didn't I?"

Dante nodded wincing as he felt his brother move inside him. It was an odd feeling for him to experience. He remembered having dreams like this, but those were dreams. This was the cold hard reality of the real world. After a few minutes he nodded, giving his brother the signal to continue on with what he was doing. Vergil started slowly and gently to make sure that Dante would get accustomed to it. As he felt the line between pain cross over to pleasure he increased his speed savoring the moans from the twin trapped under him. Hearing Dante moan out his name was pure music to his ears, it only kept him going. He kept going for hours only to collapse shortly after their second high. Dante lay under him panting covered in sweat, and seed. He was blushing more from the wonderful time then the actual fever that plagued him. He had never experienced something like that before and would be willing to do it again.

He winced as he felt his brother exit his body and heard a soft chuckle. He looked up and smiled, something he hadn't done in a while. He knew that as long as he had Vergil around at his side he would never be alone or scared in the cold hell they were thrown into. He felt Vergil pick him up and lay him on the other bed. Dante was about to protest until he felt Vergil lay right next to him. He looked over at his older brother and blushed. He was thin as well from not eating, but he had the serene grace of an angel, and looked just as innocent. Which was ironic to him after seeing what they had done. Dante cuddled into his brothers chest and yawned feeling secure began to doze off into a peaceful sleep. What Vergil had done to comfort him was nice and appreciated. Although it came nowhere near the comfort he felt when he was safe in his brother's arms.

With a small smile Dante yawned, "Good night Ver..." he fell asleep before he could finish.

Vergil's eyes opened and he kissed his little brother's forehead, "Good night Dante, sweet dreams"

Everything felt like it had finally worked out for the twins, but their calm and serene world would be destroyed before they could pick up the multiple pieces left behind already from their mother's death. Neither of them knew what to expect down the road as they slept, but it didn't matter just as long as they could spend the night in each others arms.

**End of Chapter three. Thank you for reading and please review? They help me stay motivated to update and work on this. Sorry if the lemon wasn't very good V.V It's been awhile since I typed one out as a story and not a RP. **


	4. Taken

Chapter 4: Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom.

Vergil sighed and held Dante close in his arms enjoying his twins company. They had been in the orphanage for a month now. Since then Dante's mental state had improved to a small degree, but Vergil was still worried about him. Every now and then small cuts would magically appear on the younger one's wrist. Both twins kept quiet about it in hopes that they would not be separated from the other. Although some people had taken notice, and someone had opened their mouth.

Dante woke up breathing heavily one night covered in a cold sweat. He looked over at his brother's bed and felt sick to his stomach. He had another nightmare that was enough to scare him to death. Quietly he snuck into his brothers bed and cuddled into his chest. He felt his brother's arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Suddenly the younger twin felt at ease and drifted off into a gentle sleep. He still couldn't shake off a bad feeling though. Something was eating away at his security, and it was something he couldn't tell Vergil. He kept seeing himself being torn away from his brother, something he couldn't cope with well.

Vergil held Dante close and kissed his forehead, he could sense something was wrong. He had a feeling of dread for the last few days. He couldn't explain it, but something big was going to happen. Something that could change his and his brother's life for the better,or for the worst. He looked at his sleeping brother and prayed that their mother was still watching over them, and that their father was there as well. He never remembered once seeing his father scared of anything, he had always looked up to their father. The news of his death had come to a shock to the twins, but they were young then. He sighed and looked back down at the sleeping angel in his arms, he wouldn't let anyone take him away. He just couldn't carry on without Dante at his side. Letting his mind wonder he drifted back into his sleep not expecting the rude wake up call that would arise early in the morning.

"Vergil!" Dante screamed in a panicked voice.

Vergil instantly shot up to see his little brother in a strait jacket and being held back by a few nurses, "Dante! Whats the meaning of this?" he demanded.

A nurse spoke up, "He has been causing harm to himself. Therefore by policy he is being relocated to the asylum building"

Dante looked terrified and was struggling to get out of the nurses grip. He looked at Vergil helpless and pleading for him to help him. Vergil got up and without warning knocked out the nurses holding Dante. He quickly grabbed his little brother and fled down the hall looking for anywhere to hide. Dante didn't dare open his eyes, he was to scared to look around him. The only comfort he had was the feeling of being safe in Vergil's arms. Vergil quickly swung a left and found himself in an empty room. The first thing he did was free his brother from the dreaded restraint. Dante hugged him crying quietly into his chest, scared and terrified.

"Vergil I'm scared" he quietly wept.

Vergil stroked the silver locks gently, "I won't let them get you Dante. I'll die before I let them take you away"

He listened as the nurses ran past searching for him and his brother. He had to try and get them out of the hell they were trapped in. He wasn't going to allow those creeps to lay another hand on his brother. Quietly he got up and ran back towards the room they shared to grab their bags and flee the place. He didn't expect to be caught by two large men who didn't hesitate to hit him. His steps faltered, but his grip on his little brother stayed strong. He glared at the two men and did all he could to protect himself, but more importantly protect the fragile boy in his arms. The larger of the two nurses sucker punched him and threw him against the wall. He kept a tight grip around his throat, but Vergil was never known to give up.

"I..W-Won't let you take him aw..ay from me" he struggled to speak.

The nurse hit him again and his eye sight began to fade, "Heh...What a punk"

The nurse's companion grabbed Dante who was still screaming and crying in protest, "VERGIL! COME ON GET UP! VERGIL!"

Vergil reached out for his twins outstretched hand, but he never made it, "D..Dante"

Vergil's vision was getting even worse he could hardly make out the form of his brother reaching out for him and calling his name. His arm was still outreached as if trying to catch him. He couldn't let him go, no he couldn't. Deep inside he felt like he had failed, just as his world began to go black there was only one name he spoke.

"Dante...I will find..you" Vergil said quietly before collapsing into the cold hard ground. He didn't feel anything anymore.

Dante looked at his fallen brother with tears freely falling, "PUT ME DOWN YOU MONSTER!" He tried to escape from the nurse, but with little luck.

One of the nurses pulled out a large needle and injected something into the boys blood stream. Dante began to feel drowsy and fell into a nightmare. He had been taken away from his brother, who now lay unconscious on the ground. He wouldn't give up though, surely Vergil would come and find him. He promised he would.

**End of Chapter four. Thank you for reading ^^ please please review. And if you do I shall send you a magical cookie. **


	5. Separated

Chapter 5: Separated

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom.

Vergil stirred and felt a sharp pain in his forehead. He looked up panicked, where was Dante. All around him there were other beds, but they were empty. Just like his heart now that he was separated from his brother. He could feel his brother's pain, even though they were probably separated by a few buildings, or even floors. Screams echoed down the hall and he felt uneasy. If those screams belonged to those in the asylum, then what would be coming from his dear brother.

"Oh your awake" the same nurse that had first met the twins smiled.

Vergil felt his blood run cold, "Y-You! Because of you my brother is here!"

The nurse backed away, "That wasn't me. I kept to my word and didn't tell a soul"

Vergil was furious now, "Then why is my brother in this hellhole? Tell me why!"

The nurse looked frightened, "It could have been one of the others..Please I'm not the type to go against my word..Besides..I look after your little brother"

The older twins expression softened, "You..You take care of Dante? H-How is he? Please I need to know"

She looked down sadly, "He won't respond to anyone. He just keeps calling out for his big brother. He's terrified and won't let anyone near him."

Vergil felt torn, that would explain his sudden sorrow and guilt. His brother was calling out for him to be there, just like he always told him he would be. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but refused to let them be shed. He had to get himself admitted so he could join his brother's side once again. He returned back to the empty room that had lost its life and appeal of comfort. He looked around the old worn down room and found his brother's bag. Rebellion was still safely hidden along with Yamato, he felt more at ease knowing no one had found them.

"Don't worry Dante I'm coming" He said quietly while pulling out a small knife he had found.

If hurting himself got Dante admitted, then Vergil knew that the same would work for him. He ran the cold steel against his pale skin until it broke and the warm crimson liquid flowed down from his wrist. He didn't stop there though, no he had to seem as unstable as his little brother. Several cuts later and a trip the administrative office he was taken away to the asylum by the nurse who offered to help him. She told him everything he needed to know along the way and watched as his wounds healed, she knew he wasn't human. She led him to the room he would share with none other then his little brother.

Dante had spent the last few days crying out for his brother to the point that some of the passing nurses would beat him. He looked up as another person walked into his room. He looked up without a single emotion. It was another one of the nicer nurses that always came to assure him that he would be able to be with his brother soon. He looked out the window with a blank expression, the loneliness was killing him.

"Vergil..." He whimpered and held his pillow close to him.

Little did he know that his brother would be joining him soon. Footsteps became louder and louder down the empty hall of silence. Each step bringing uncertainty and insecurity. The footsteps stopped in front of his door. Dante knew he had to be strong, just like Vergil had been. He wiped his eyes trying to forget the image of his brother laying on the ground motionless. Surely Vergil had recovered and was looking for him. The door began to open quietly before two figures were exposed. He could only make out the forms, but even then they were difficult to make out. The medicine was starting to affect him, and he was becoming drowsy. Before he fell asleep he gave out one last call for his older brother.

"Vergil...Please...Help...M-Me" He called out before the drugs took ahold of him and pulled him into a nightmareish sleep.

**End of Chapter five. Your going to have to wait for a few days until I return from my vacation with my mom and grandma. Thank you everyone for the views and reviews. I know that sounded horrible, but thank you for reading. I hope that this story has been enjoyable so far. Thank you for the support. **


	6. Reunion of Tears

Chapter 6: Reunion of Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom**

Dante lay in his bed trapped in a never ending nightmare. He was among fire and brimstone, all he could truly think in his mind was this is hell. Before him lay the bodies of his family, dead and almost mauled to recognition. What made him even sicker was the fact that Vergil was still laying there dying slowly. He was covered in deep gashes, in some cases he could see his brother's white bones, others he could see the blood and muscles.

"Dante" Vergil gasped out.

"Vergil! Verge come on you can't die on me!" Dante cried holding his dying brother in his arms.

The older twin coughed up blood only bringing more terror to the younger one's eyes, "Dante run...Never look back"

Dante was about to ask what Vergil had meant until a large statue arose from the fires laughing. He looked like an angel but was anything but one. The statue laughed in a menacing voice and grabbed the mauled body of Sparda, and Eva. Merely tossing the bodies aside as if they were mere rag dolls. The site was to much for the youngest son of Sparda to bear and he collapsed to the floor crying.

"Vergil help me!" He screamed.

"Dante" He heard a faint voice.

"Dante come on wake up" the voice coaxed again.

"V-Vergil?" Dante asked weakly as the nightmare faded away.

"Dante wake up!" The distinct voice of Vergil almost cried out.

Dante awoke drowsily in someone's arms. At fist he thought it was the nurse until he felt something wet plot onto his head. He looked up drowsily and was shocked. There before him was Vergil and from the looks of it, the older twin was crying? Dante looked confused but snuggled into the chest that had offered him so much comfort in the past. So many questions filled his head, but he was still to drugged to even speak. Thankfully he didn't have to, Vergil already knew.

"We almost lost you" Vergil said quietly wrapping his arms tightly around his twin.

"Huh?" Dante asked weakly.

Vergil sighed softly, "They over dosed you...Dante you've been unconscious for nearly a month now...I almost thought you weren't going to make it"

Dante was shocked, had he been in that nightmare for a month? He looked up at his brother confused, how long had he been there at his side? All the questions gathered up in his mind causing him to gain a headache. He looked up at Vergil's eyes and smiled softly, how he had missed those eyes. They seemed colder then ice, but held more beauty then most things.

Vergil looked down at his little brother heartbroken, he had changed so much. His eyes were now dull and almost lifeless because of the drugs. Dante had lost more weight then he should of, and looked like he could be on the verge of collapse. All he could do at the moment was hold his dear brother close, knowing that he was still alive. He had also taken notice that his hair hand grown a little longer, but he never realized until he saw those two dull orbs open. Dante was almost the same color as the white room the twins were trapped in.

"Hey Verge.." Dante yawned weakly.

Vergil looked up, "Yes Dante?"

Dante smiled tears forming in his eyes, "Thank you...for coming for me..."

Vergil kissed the top of Dante's forehead, "I told you I would always be there for you. I've kept to my word. Even though you've been asleep for the last month"

"That long?"

"Yes...that long, but your awake now" Vergil smiled softly.

Dante had missed that smile, "How long will we be here?"

The older twin sighed, "I'm not sure Dante...Until someone's dumb enough to make my angry"

That night the twins slept peacefully in each others arms, Dante could rest with no nightmares; and Vergil was finally sleeping since the past month. Ever since he had entered the room he stayed at his brothers side refusing to do anything, even eat. The sight and condition of his brother then had made him sick. His brother was laying in his bed drugged, and it looked like he may have been assaulted while he was out. After that Vergil stayed at his brother's side, acting as a guardian angel. He wouldn't let anyone near his little brother if they meant him any harm. In fact most of the staff tried to avoid the room if they could, just in fear of the glaring boy watching over his mirror image. Vergil laughed silently about seeing the dumfounded looks on the nurses faces when they saw two of the same boy.

When morning came around the boys were in for a rude awakening. A doctor stormed in and separated Dante once again from his brother. Vergil waited patiently for his brother to return but something still felt wrong. Hours later Dante returned looking beaten, bruised, and he was crying. That alarmed Vergil more then anything. He set the broken boy down on the bed and looked at him, "Dante tell me what happened."

**Alright that's enough for now. Thanks for reading everyone hope that people will continue to follow this story. I should update this one again soon. Please be patient with me, there's a lot going on right now. Thanks again everyone.**


	7. My Brother, My Protector

Chapter 7: My Brother, My Protector

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom.

Dante lay sobbing in Vergil's' chest after everything he had endured. Everything had happened so fast he couldn't process. The doctor had thrown him into a cold room and forced the poor boy to undress, but that wasn't even the worst of it. He forced himself onto the frail boy, just as Vergil had done a few months ago. Though there was a big difference, Vergil had done it out of love, this man..He had done it out of spite and nothing more. The younger twin started shaking more at the memories and felt his brother's grip grow stronger.

"Dante tell me what happened" Vergil coaxed quietly.

"V-Verge...he..." The younger twin sobbed, "He raped me"

Vergil's eyes widened and he felt anger consume him, they were going to pay. He made his way to his bag and pulled out Yamato. He had missed the sight of his beloved Katana and looked back at his broken brother. Tonight he would make all the monster's go away, tonight would be soaked with their blood. He kissed Dante's forehead and shut the door to their room. He unsheathed the cold steel blade and looked at the moon reflecting at it, it was a beautiful sight to him.

"Dante I want you to stay here. I'll be right back" Vergil said coldly.

Dante looked hurt, "Please don't leave Vergil!"

Vergil felt torn, "Dante I need to do this...That way they won't hurt either of us"

"Still...w-why can't I come along?" the younger twin asked softly.

Vergil smiled faintly and sat next to his brother, "Because Dante...I don't want you to see the demon that I have become underneath this skin"

Dante shook his head, "I don't care Vergil. I love you for you...Your my brother...and my protector..Please don't stay gone to long" the younger twin smiled faintly. Tears were obviously threatening to fall.

Vergil got up quietly and pulled out the demon forged sword. He would make things quick for his brother's sake. Quietly he made his way around the asylum luring the people to their unexpecting dooms. He started off with the nurses that nearly killed him, then made his way around anyone else who had gotten in his way. Next he began to search for the doctor that had hurt his little brother. That alone was punishable by death in the young demons' book. He made his way around the asylum searching for the doctor taunting him.

Finally after half an hour he found the man trying to hurt another patient. Vergil envied the sound of Yamato slicing through flesh, and enjoyed the sight of the crimson liquid. It made Yamato look even more beautiful to his eyes and quickly returned back to the room he shared with Dante. Tonight would be their last night in hell. Dante turned pale at the sight of the reeking red liquid, but didn't protest as his brother picked him up carefully. Silently they left the asylum and he felt as if he had gone to hell, there were corpses laying all around the floor. He made a mental note to make sure to never anger his brother again.

Vergil held onto Dante tightly and he quickly made his way out of the property and sighed softly, they were free. Now it came time to find them a new place to stay, and he knew where to begin. He had gotten to know the nurse that had been so kind to them while they spent their days locked away in the asylum. She had offered them sanctuary if things became to bad and hard to bear, now it would be time to take that offer. He smiled and watched Dante look around the the new sky that surrounded them. The night was beginning to get cold. A small smile graced the older twin as he watched his little brother look around wide eyed and amazed. Dante smiled and looked overjoyed to be able to see his breath again and almost seemed his old self.

"We're free now right, Vergil?" The younger twin asked almost hoping it was all true.

Vergil nodded, "Yes Dante. We're free and we're not going back. I found a place for us to stay until we get old enough to be on our own"

"Good" Dante yawned, "I just hope they have good beds"

"Yes they do" Vergil laughed and walked up to a well taken care of two story home.

"Here?" Dante asked quietly.

Vergil nodded and the door opened showing the same kind nurse that Vergil had befriended. She smiled softly and her husband opened the doors all the way. He was very similar to the father the twins had lost, and the sweet nurse was close to their mother. The boys would be safe here until they grew older, or until someone began to look for them. It had turned out that the two people who had generously taken the boys in wanted a family of their own, but unfortunately couldn't bear their own children. They jumped at the opportunity to accept the two into their loving home for the time being.

"So how long will you two be staying?" the woman asked softly.

Vergil looked uneasy for a moment, "If any demonic activity starts to happen we'll leave for the safety of you two..." He looked down at his twin who had fallen asleep, "Right now I need to focus on getting him back to good health"

The two adults nodded understanding and allowed Vergil to make his way up to the second story. Dante snuggled into his chest whimpering softly as if lost in another nightmare. Vergil set Dante down on the bed and kissed his forehead covering him into the warm blankets. He smiled softly and retired to the other side of the bed and let himself drift into a light sleep. He had a feeling that something bad was coming their way.

**Once again another chapter done. Please review so I can find the motivation to continue on with this story. It's almost wrapped up so there's just a few more chapters to go. Thanks for reading everyone. **


	8. Sick

Chapter 8: Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante and Vergil. They belong to Capcom

Dante watched his older brother carefully, worried about the older twin. He had fallen ill and it wasn't looking to good. Ever since they had found sanctuary Vergil had taken a slight turn for the worst. All Dante could do was watch and stay at his brother's side. It had been about a week since they had found refuge, and since then Dante had made a full recovery. Now it was his turn to watch over his brother, just as he had done for him.

"How is he doing?" Rachel the kind nurse had asked softly.

Dante looked up, "His fever hasn't gone down any...I-Is he going to be ok?"

Rachel sighed, "Of course he will Dante. Vergil would never leave you. During the whole time you got separated he never stopped watching out for you. When he was finally reunited with you while you were drugged he stayed right at your side. He's not going to leave you Dante"

Dante looked back down at his brother, he looked paler the the while sheets he lay on. The older twin was drenched in a cold sweat and was whimpering in pain. Carefully the younger twin stroked a few stray locks out of his brothers face and stayed close. He hated looking at his brother being so weak and helpless. During their whole stay at the asylum Vergil had stayed so strong and did all he could to protect him. So, now he would do what he could to protect his brother.

Later that night Dante snuck back into Vergils room and curled up next to his brother. Vergil was instantly drawn to his brothers warmth. Dante smiled softly and stroked his brother's cheek humming the same tune their mother once sung. That night he held his brother close and hoped his presence would help him recover quickly.

"Rest well Vergil. I'll be here no matter what. Just like you had been for me" Dante sighed quietly.

Vergil only moaned softly in response and cuddled into his little brother's chest. He was grateful that Dante stayed by his side at every waking moment, or it seemed to be that way. Either way the presence of the younger twin left a mark on the other. Slowly after a few days Vergil began to recover and was even able to sit up and move a round some.

Rachel and her husband Mark had been caring towards him and Dante. They had gotten the twins everything they needed, and even then some. Mark had taught Dante how to wield guns when he wasn't afraid to leave Vergil's side. Both adults admired the bond between the twins and knew it would be dangerous to keep them separated. Both also knew that the twins didn't know a dark secret that was kept hidden from them. In reality they were the boys guardians, but when the boys were sent to the asylum they couldn't do anything. Now that the boys were free they could only protect the two half devils for so long.

About a week later Vergil made a full recovery and was back to his cold self. Needless to say though he was more calm and easier to approach. Him and Dante would practice and train from time to time when they weren't busy enjoying lazy afternoons. Life was finally returning back to normal for the twins it was something niether was really used to. Vergil still remained on alert even though he knew they were safe for the time being, and Dante returned to his old cocky self. It was a relief to everyone to see the younger twin acting like himself. Finally things were going back to normal, or as normal as things could truly be.

"Dante there's something you should know" Vergil yawned one night.

Dante looked at his brother, "What is it Verge?" 

"We won't be staying here much longer..I have a bad feeling that something is coming our way"

"But we just got here! Come on we can't leave yet...We finally got our old selves back.."

"I know, but remember. If the demons come looking for us, we are to leave this place for their safety. Besides I know the next place where we would go"

"Where's that?" The younger twin asked.

Vergil smiled softly, "we would be going home"

"Home? You mean back there?" Dante asked wide eyed.

"Yes we would be going back there, Dante" Vergil replied and laid down.

Dante smiled weakly, "I can't Verge...it holds to many memories"

Vergil kissed his forehead, "Dante it'll be ok...As long as we're both alive and well we can face anything. Now rest you need it for now"

Dante blushed and fell back onto the mattress and sighed softly. Something was bothering his brother, but he didn't dare ask his brother what was wrong. Whatever it was though, Vergil would keep it locked away in his heart. His heart was still frozen, yet Dante would manage to wear away at the ice. He quietly fell asleep that night, unable to tell what dark forces would be slowly making their way into their lives once again.

**Another chapter done. Thank you The Upward Glance for reviewing and giving me motivation to keep working on this story. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	9. Ebony and Ivory

Chapter 9: Ebony and Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom

It had been about half a year since the passing of Eva, since then the twins had recovered a great deal. Rachel and Mark had provided the twins everything they needed since their three month stay had begun. During that time Vergil had been making plans for them to return to the place w here it all started. He couldn't take it anymore, he was homesick. He just couldn't tell Dante or the others that, they would probably see him as weak.

Time had moved quickly, the twins had learned that Mark designed and created guns on his free time. He was currently working on a twin set of pistols based off of two guns the twins father had left behind. Luce and Ombra, light and shadow, the two personalities of Sparda. Dante had shown interest in the guns and spent most of his time helping Mark with the process. Leaving Vergil and Rachel to peaceful afternoons of reading and conversations. Vergil had learned that Rachel was Eva's best friend growing up, and was devastated when she had heard the news. No wonder the woman had looked so familiar to him.

Meanwhile downstairs in the basement Dante continued to work on the two guns on his own while Mark instructed him. One was black and the other white, he had used the two guns from his father as motivation. The handles were made of wood and had two pictures of Victorian women, he was pleased with how they had come out.

"Well done, Dante" Mark smiled and patted his shoulder, "Now what are you going to name them?"

Dante thought for a moment, "Ebony...and Ivory. Ebony and Ivory"

"Those are good names" Mark replied and began to etch the names into the cold steel and showed Dante how to do the same, "Since you made these two fine girls on your own, they're yours to keep. Take good care of them, and they'll take care of you. Understand, Dante?"

"I understand" Dante replied and watched as the older man filled the engravings with gold. He would cherish the guns for as long as he lived.

Mark smiled and handed the guns over to the eager boy, "That's enough for today. Let's head upstairs"

Rachel looked up from her book and went to go check on the turkey in the stove. Vergil took the chance to summon magic blade and kill a demon that was watching from behind the window. That was a sign that they would have to leave to protect the two people. He noticed that Dante came upstairs holding two guns close to him, great now he would have to make bullets. Dante took notice of Vergil's sudden change in nature, and knew that it was time for them to leave. He didn't want to go, but he knew to protect the two people who had been so kind to them they would have no choice.

"I know that look. What's wrong you two?" Rachel asked softly.

Vergil looked at her, "Demons have been arriving. I fear that it is time for us to leave. We will not allow you and your Husband to be harmed"

The woman looked down, "Then at least stay for dinner?"

The twins nodded and quickly gathered their things so they could leave as soon as possible. That night dinner was silent and filled with a dreadful feeling. Rachel looked sad, and Mark looked hurt as well. The twins were being consumed by guilt, but knew they would have to move to keep the two adults safe. After dinner was done the boys grabbed their bags and said their farewells. Vergil led Dante back out into the cold unforgiving snow and to their old home. It was still the same as they had left it.

Dante looked around the house hurt and noticed a broken vase on the floor. He could vaguely remember shattering it months ago, and it was still there. Vergil pulled his brother along to the one room both had much comfort in, their parent's room. Dante looked around the room and instantly collapsed onto the bed gripping the sheets. They still had the same scent of their mother, it was to much for him to bear. He did notice though the small streams of water running down his brother's face. Both laid back on the bed and held each other into their arms and decided to just cry themselves to sleep. Vergil was the last one to sleep and stroked his bother's cheek, he hated to be home, yet for some reason he was happy to be.

"It's going to be ok Dante...We'll pull through no matter what" Vergil whispered quietly.

The younger twin whimpered and cuddled into his bother's chest and smiled softly, "I know Vergil. We can do anything.."

The older twin smiled and nodded letting a yawn escape, "That's right. Now rest Dante we have a big day tomorrow to clean this place up"

Dante nodded, "Right..Good night Vergil"

With that the two fell asleep in their parent's bed swearing they could feel the calming presence of both parents watching over them, protecting them. Tomorrow would be a long day for the twins since they would be working on restoring the place they once called home. Despite the fact that the place felt empty, the two would find a way to carry on with their lives and continue with the goals they both had. Vergil wanted to find their father's power, but his devotion to Dante overruled that desire. Dante wanted to get revenge for the murder of their mother, but he knew that Vergil would never approve of that. Instead both would be happy just staying at their brother's side, and continuing to live for the day.

**Once again another chapter done. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed again. Thanks for reading everyone. The upward glance, thanks again for your reviews. Hopefully this one will be a better chapter with fewer errors. **


	10. Rebuilding

Chapter 10: Rebuilding

Disclaimer: I do not own Dante or Vergil. They belong to Capcom.

Morning slowly started for the two twins and slowly they began to wake up. Vergil was the first one awake and decided to start working on cleaning the house some until Dante woke up. The house was freezing, but surprisingly there had been little damage since it was abandoned six months ago. Most of the floor boards were still sturdy, and the ceiling seemed intact. There were a few broken windows that would have to be addressed, but that would wait for another time. Vergil wrote a not and left it on the kitchen table, he was going out to get something for breakfast for them to share. He knew there was a restaurant down the street along with a grocery store. He would just have to see which was cheaper.

Dante woke up only a few minutes after Vergil left and felt panicked. He hurried downstairs and saw the note on the table and sighed. He was only going to get breakfast,why didn't he wake him then? The younger twin sighed and decided to explore around the empty house and see what he could remember. Slowly some things came back to him, including the memories of the family that was once living in the happy home. He walked into the living room and could see a happy family of four laughing and having a good time. Each child was sitting on one of their parents laps smiling and laughing. A stray tear trailed down the boys pale cheek, and he smiled softly.

Vergil returned shortly with a warm breakfast sandwich for Dante. He had eaten his on the way back to the house and looked around to realize that their community was slowly dying for some reason. It wasn't as lively as he remembered it. The twins sat on the couch and started to devise a plan on how they would rebuild the house and make it feel like home again. The boys started by tackling the problem of the windows. To much of their surprise Rachel and Mark showed up to help them.

Dante smiled and even Vergil smiled faintly as the two adults helped them put new windows in and clean the mold from the ceiling and walls. Rachel had brought a warm lunch of chicken noodle soup, and warm bread. Mark had brought the two warmer clothes before he could get to work on the furnace. Vergil was touched by their generosity, and it confused him slightly.

"T-Thank you for helping us" Vergil said quietly as Dante was busy.

Rachel nodded, "It's the least we can do. We don't care about the demons. We're worried about you and Dante"

"Yeah. You two kids are way to young to be on your own" Mark added and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, "Vergil take care of Dante. He's still recovering from all of the abuse"

Vergil nodded and smiled when Dante returned, "Don't worry I will"

"So what did I miss?" Dante asked yawning.

Vergil smiled, "Nothing Dante. Come on its getting late we should be heading to bed"

Dante nodded and said good night to the two adults and followed his brother up to bed. The two had shared a long first day back home, but they knew they could tackle anything that would come their way. Vergil held Dante close and buried them into the heavy blankets. Dante smiled and kissed his brother's cheek happy that they were free. Although he couldn't help but shake a bad feeling off. Something was bothering him and he wasn't sure what it really was. Something dark, evil was making its way to their world, he just hoped that him and his brother would be able to fight against the monsters that would come. That night he was haunted by nightmares containing death, destruction, and seeing his own body laying in his brother's arms.

"Dante wake up" Vergil spoke urgently.

Dante shot up, "It was just a dream...right?"

Vergil smiled and nodded, "Yes. I just needed you to wake up so you would stop tossing and turning.."

"Sorry Verge" Dante looked down sadly.

"It's alright Dante. Now get some rest we still have much more work to do tomorrow. Mark should have the furnace running tomorrow and we won't have to burry ourselves in these blankets..."

Dante smiled, "Good because I'm dying in these things"

"Heh really now Dante?" Vergil chuckled.

The younger twin nodded and yawned falling back into the blankets. Vergil smiled and kissed his brother's forehead before heading back to sleep himself and held his brother close. Tomorrow would be another challenging day so he would have to be ready. Rachel and Mark left the boys a weeks supply of food until they could find more ways to help them. Vergil had warned Dante not to over eat and that it would have to last them until the next week. Dante promised that he would try and keep his appetite down. Both the twins spent the night in a light restful, yet not so peaceful sleep. When they woke up they were greeted with the wonderful sight of a few demons surrounding their bed.

"Great" Dante yawned.

Vergil sighed, "Looks like we have no choice"

Both looked at each other and drew their swords, they weren't going down without a fight.

**I guess I'll add a little suspense for the next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone please review.**


	11. A Nightmare I can't Awaken From

Chapter 12

A Nightmare I can't Be Awoken From

Disclaimer: I do no own Vergil or Dante. They belong to Capcom

A Nightmare I can't Be Awoken From

**Sorry for taking so long to finish this. This is the first ending. Keep your eyes open for the alternate ending as well. Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. I hope this story has been enjoyable to read just as it has been for me to write. **

Things had finally returned to normal for Dante and Vergil. The two of them were living in their old home, and felt like they had finally recovered from the tragedy that hit them a few years ago .Rachel still kept in touch with the boys but seemed very troubled lately. Vergil was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a thud upstairs and sighed to himself. Dante had fallen ill again, and the idiot wouldn't stay in bed.

"Dante you better be in bed when I get up there" Vergil called up the stairs.

He only got a groan for an answer and made his way up the stairs, "I swear Dante your never going to grow up"

Dante laughed a little, "V-Verge...I had that bad dream again...I'm going to die"

"Your not going to die Dante. Not while I'm here to protect you"

Dante fell silent and Vergil sighed and kisses his twins forehead. Something was troubling the younger Sparda, and he knew it. Silence consumed the two until the house began to shake and crumble. Vergil grabbed Dante close and quickly made his way through the falling structure hearing a deep laughter from beneath them. Dantes grip on his shirt became tighter, and that's when Vergil knew that the Demons had returned. Quickly he grabbed Yamato and Rebellion and fled out of the house just as it collapsed to show the murder of their mother.

It was the demon emperor, Mundus.

Vergil knew he couldn't fight at the moment, not while putting his brother in harm. The older twin quickly began to flee from the demons sight, trying to convince his brother it would be ok. Dante meanwhile looked at the demon in fear and kept himself close to his brothers chest. He couldn't show fear now, the demons would pick up on it and hunt them down. He watched as the scenery changed from their hometown to the woods that surrounded it.

"You two may run, but you can never hide" Mundus laughed keeping up with the boys with ease.

Vergil growled and held Dante close to him, "Dante listen to me you need to run"

"I can't do that Verge.." Dante replied weakly looking up, "I can't let you face him alone"

Suddenly before either twin knew what hit them they were separated. Vergil lay on the ground and Dante in Mundus' hands. Vergil looked up horrified and could only feel the small fraction of the pain his little brother was going through. He gripped onto Yamato fiercely and looked helplessly at Dante and knew he would have to do something.

" JUST GO VERGIL!" Dante screamed out in pain trying to stay strong.

Mundus laughed, "You may be a child of Sparda, but you are still human!" 

"Let Dante go!" Vergil yelled at the giant demon and pulled out Yamato not afraid to die.

Dante looked down at his brother, "Vergil...Please get out of here!"

The younger twin yelled in pain as the pressure on his ribs became intensive and felt them crack and break. He felt something go through his lung, he knew that instant he would be dying very soon. Dante struggled and managed to free himself from Mundus' grip and fall to the ground with a heavy thud. He looked at his older brother scared, and weak. The last thing he could see was his brother change from human to demon.

Vergil looked at Dante and something snapped inside of him. He felt as if a new surge of power awoken in him, and he was going to use it to stop Mundus. He let his rage run through his veins, quickly slashing at the demon emperor with each chance that presented itself. The large demon hissed in pain and threw the younger demon back taunting him. Vergil also made sure to move Dante out of harms way, he couldn't afford to let him get hurt anymore then what he was.

"You can not defeat me. You are nowhere near the same strength as your father" Mundus laughed.

Vergil growled, "It doesn't matter I'll still defeat you for hurting my little brother!"

More blows were exchanged and at last Mundus retreated, leaving Vergil in the small clearing alone. Instantly he turned to the limp body of his brother and changed back to his human self. He placed a hand on Dante's cheek, it was stone cold. There was only one thing that had gone through his mind, his brother was dead. By instinct he pulled Dante's body close and began to cry quietly. He had failed his mother, his father, and yet most importantly, Dante. He looked down at the pale face and kissed it softly, cursing himself, his existence.

"Dante...I'm sorry...I failed you" Vergil cried.

That night Vergil put his little brother to rest using Rebellion as the grave marker. He looked down sadly at Ebony and Ivory, he wasn't sure what to do with them. He hated the idea of using guns, but maybe, just maybe he would use them. The wind began to blow and Vergil made started making the lonely trip home. He got to the ruins of his old house, no it wasn't his home anymore. He walked through the empty rooms and stopped suddenly in the old living room. Before him where the ghosts of his mother, father, and Dante. He couldn't understand what was going on, but before he could ask Dante held out his hand to him. Dropping his half of the amulet into his brothers hands, and whispered I love you.

"Wait!" Vergil cried, but it was to late, the three phantoms were gone.

No one is sure on what happened to Vergil after that. Some people said he spent his days out in the forest where his brother died. Others believed he went to hell and defeated Mundus, becoming the demon king. Everyone knew though that no matter what Vergil had done with his life, he would be reunited with his brother in the end. The town had actually turned the site of Dante's death into a memorial to him and his brothers. On the marble stone read a simple, yet touching phrase that Vegil had once said during their time in the asylum.

"_No matter what I will always be at your side. I am your brother, and my love for you knows no bounds"_

**Thank you for reading everyone. This is the first ending, the second one won't be so full angst I promise. Thanks once again everyone, and I hope you enjoyed reading A Brother's Love. **


End file.
